casperfandomcom-20200216-history
Victor "Vic" DePhilippi
Victor "Vic" DePhlippi is a fictional character from the 1995 Casper feature film. He is protrayed by Garette Ratliff Henson. He is a friend of Amber Whitmire and is a love interest of Kat Harvey who apparently has a crush on him. He is also one of the students at the high school Kat attends. History Casper Vic is first shown riding his bike to school while trying to catch up with his friend Amber. While bike riding Amber nearly runs over Kat but she shouts out "watch it" Kat moves out of the way just in time as Amber turns around looking back at her with a warning face. Vic while catching up yells "hey Amber wait up" He then turns around and looks at Kat while smiling at her as she smiles back. This could be a sign that she might have a crush on him or Vic looks at her because he know's she's new in town. While at school as Kat opens her locker after finding the combination, Vic appears at his locker next to her and the two introduce themselves, Amber interupts the meeting and tells Vic that they should leave for class while staring in anger at Kat again. While in class the teacher annouces to the students that their halloween party is cancelled but Amber stands up and suggests that since her parents clean the boat house it won't be no problem having the party at her place. The class relunctantly applauses as Amber sits back down. When Kat is introduced by her last name, Amber makes fun her name by going ".....HARVEY" as the class laughs. While the teacher repreminds Amber, Kat stands to the front of the class and sees Casper on a mount rushmore protrait with his face replacing Washington. He angrily stares at Amber before turning and smiling at Kat. As she corrects her name for the teacher by telling him to call her Kat, Amber again picks on Kat saying "meow". causing the class to laugh again. As Kat explains why she moved to Freindship Maine from Santa Fe New Mexico, Casper ties Amber's shoelaces together before Vic's and the other kids as he plans to have them trip over them in retailation for their treatment of Kat. Both Amber and Vic are oblivous to this. When Kat soon reveals that she lives in Whipstaff Manor the class becomes shocked since most of them have all heard of it and they decide to have the upcoming halloween dance there. Amber stands up and protests saying that she thought they were going to have the party at her place. So she suggests that they take a vote. The class votes to have the party at Whipstaff. When the bell rings for the next classes everyone gets up to leave but they all trip over their shoelaces since Casper tied all of them together. Later Vic arrives at Whipstaff and meets with Kat. When he asks if he can come inside Kat says no and that they should stay outside. As Casper watches with jealously Vic asks Kat if she had asked her dad about the party, she says yes and that he "kinda hit the ceiling" so Vic asks her to the halloween dance and she agrees. As Vic walks away an exciting Kat whispers "yes!!" before going back inside the manor. Vic, as he is leaving is revealed to be in cahoots with Amber as she suggests that he ask out Kat, as a plan to get back at her, although he shows that he doesn't like the idea saying that it bites. Amber with a sly smile on her face says "no its absolutely perfect". Later on that night as Kat gets ready for bed Casper reveals he was showing signs of being jealous of Vic, but Kat is insistent that she can't go to the Halloween dance with a ghost claming that she has a date. When he asks her what Vic has that he dosen't have she answers a pulse and a tan but Casper explains he has those traits. She then asks "how about a relfection?" Casper looks in the mirror to see if he has one which he doesn't but covers for it and decides to impress Kat even more by taking her to a lighthouse where their bonding grows even more. On Halloween night when the kids arrive at Whipstaff for the halloween party, Amber and Vic sneak in through windows of Dr Harvey's office in the house with Amber wearing white ghostly makeup on her face and she and Vic are carring a huge burlap sack. Vic is relunctant to prank Kat asking Amber if they have to do it. Amber jokingly claims that if Kat wants a Halloween party she's gonna get a Halloween party. Her plan is to freak out Kat by dressing up as a huge ghostly creature. But both are obviously unaware that Kat lives with real ghosts. As the party begins Amber and Vic prepare their prank but Amber tells him to look into the mirror as the costume that they are wearing seems to be huge and wide and that people are gonna freak out. She lifts up the sack for Vic to see and as Vic stares in the mirror and says "cool", Stretch one of the The Ghostly Trio pops out and says "thank you" while Fatso and Stinkie also pop out from the costume. All three of the ghosts laugh as Vic terrifingly screams along with Amber and runs out of the room still blinded by the sack that they are wearing. While he has her on his shoulders while wearing the costume he runs out wildly into the foyer as the kids watch with confusion. A blind Vic accidently runs Amber into one of the decorating lights knocking her to the floor and causing the costume to fall apart, thus ruining Amber's prank. But Vic frightningly keeps running out of the manor dragging a screaming Amber along with him much to Kat's confusion and the applause of the other kids. Trivia *Vic is the only movie character who isn't mention or hasn't appeared in The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper with the exception of Amber who appears in the animated series. Amber now has some new freinds who are three girls called the Jennifers. *Kat orginally had a crush on Vic but later she begin to fall for Casper after understanding his feelings for her. Her crush on Vic dropped when she confusingly saw he and Amber running out of the manor after The Ghostly Trio intervene in their plan to scare Kat. When Casper temporally becomes human at the end of the film he and Kat share a kiss while dancing at the Halloween party. *Even though they're freinds Vic and Amber seemed to be dating throughout the flim as seen in the multiple scenes they appear together and how he always compliments her. *Apparently in the movie, Amber treated Vic kind of the same way Carrigan treated Dibs. *If Vic and Amber were romantically involved, then it raises a question of what they were doing in the attic for at least half an hour. Amber couldn't have spent all that time putting on her outfit with Vic because that takes only a few seconds. So they may have been romantically involved up there. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased zombies